Larger than Life
by Hypercaine
Summary: She didn’t know how the hell she was going to make this work when she had an ancient vampire coven after her. Caleb D/OC. Twilight - Covenant Crossover. Possible Lemonade. Swearing. Fighting. AU.
1. New

**Well, I've been reading a few Covenant fics, and I looked into the crossover section, and I just realised – there is NO Twilight Werewolf/Covenant fics. How damning! So I'll write one.**

**Larger Than Life**

**Chapter ONE.**

**New.**

Four boys stood at the entrance to Spencer Academy's dorm rooms, talking.

"Come on, Caleb! It's the last party of our senior year, we gotta go!" the boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes whined.

The eldest boy sighed and murmured, "I just don't feel like it, okay?"

"You have to go, Caleb." The long sandy haired boy stated. "It's the last time we can party in high school… and honestly, you need to get over Sarah. Obviously she wasn't meant for you if she can't accept your powers, okay?"

Caleb sighed as he ran a frustrated hand over his face. "Fine. I'll go, happy?"

The other three boys cheered and whooped as they pushed their fourth member into the large Hummer H3.

--

Caleb smiled slightly and diverted his eyes as his best friend Pogue was practically mauled by his long time girlfriend, Kate Tunney.

He sighed almost silently as he thought about the other Dells party held at the beginning of that year. He had met Sarah – whom he later would think he would end up marrying – and Chase, the fifth member of the Covenant.

He remembered all the times they had kissed and touched, he thought she was it for him. But as Pogue said, it was not meant to be, she had distanced herself after the Chase fiasco, often staring off into space and avoiding the Son's of Ipswich in general. It was hardly surprising for Caleb when she suggested they break up, but no matter how much he had been expecting it, it still hurt.

It sucked even more than Sarah had decided that she could stay at Spencer – for the sake of her Harvard scholarship – where she could be seen but not touched, admired but not loved. It cut even deeper when she had started dating not even a week after their break up. Sarah was now part of Aaron Abbot's group, as she was currently dating his best friend Bordy.

Caleb wandered back towards his friends and listened in silently as Kate told them all about her new roommate – Sarah had wisely removed herself from Kate's vicinity after the break up, as Kate had given the blonde girl a very cold shoulder indeed.

"She's very nice, and I know I said that about Sarah at one point, but I honestly like this girl a lot better, but I can't find her, I wonder where she's gotten off to… Oh! Here she is! Pip!" she called out loudly as she – seemingly – reached her long dark brown arm into the crowd and plucked out a random person.

Caleb – he also saw Reid and Tyler gazing in awe at the girl – started as she was pulled into the light of the bonfire.

Caleb had never seen a girl as beautiful as her. She had tanned skin, and dark hair that looked like a strange bronze colour with the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She was slender but had curves in all the best places. He could also see the slight straining of her muscles – he'd bet she played some sport by the look at her – but the weirdest thing is that she was only about an inch short than his six foot two.

"Piper, this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry and his friends, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin and Caleb Danvers. Boys, this is Piper Black." Kate pointed to each boy as she named them.

Piper smiled warmly at the boys, but did not offer her hand to shake as she waved slightly and said, "Hello."

Tyler, for once wasn't blushing when confronted with a girl, but instead looked _up _in awe and opened his mouth to say hello back, but instead what came out was, "You're… _tall_!"

Piper politely put a hand to her mouth to stem the flow of giggles that threatened to erupt from her mouth, where as the others didn't offer that same courtesy. When the laughter had subsided Piper smiled fondly at the shorter blue eyed boy and shrugged. "My father is Quileute Indian… He is around six foot ten… so, it's genetic."

"So, you're only half? What about your mom?" Reid questioned with interest.

"My mom's plain American. But, yes. I'm only half."

"Six foot ten," Tyler mumbled. "He is a freaking giant! How tall is your mom?"

"I'd say average… if she's lucky she hits five foot seven."

"Damn." Pogue whistled as he pulled Kate closer to his side.

Caleb – who had opted not to join the conversation, instead staring at Piper's beautiful face – frowned as he thought about _why _she was here so late in the year. Pushing back his blankness at life since Sarah he cleared his throat and asked. "So, why did you move?"

Piper's eyes flew to Caleb's and she stopped moving – it looked like she stopped breathing as well – as a score of emotions ran across her face. First was awe, then denial, anger, disbelief, sadness, reluctance and finally acceptance.

"Uh, change of scenery." She mumbled, barely being heard above the roar of the partying students. "I'm going to, uh, head off, Kate? You coming?"

Kate debated silently as she thought about it, but after a peek at her new friends face – which was showing desperation to get out of there – she gave her boyfriend a kiss and asked him to call her tomorrow, grabbed her bag and ran off after the girl.

"That wasn't weird at all." Reid said. "It's amazing! One look at you Caleb and she runs for her life!" he chortled, holding his stomach to stop the pains.

Caleb growled as he swiped at his 'brother'. "Piss off, Reid."

Before Reid could make a come back the music was cut off and a voice sounded out over the beach. "_We got cops coming down Old Dell Road, let's split!_"

"We'd better go guys." Caleb said as he started off towards Tyler Hummer.

--

**Anyone know what happened with Piper? Oooo.**


	2. Friends

**Larger Than Life**

**Chapter TWO.**

**Friends.**

Piper sighed as she glanced at Caleb out of the corner of her eye.

It was torture, pure torture to sit here and act as if she was not feet away from her soul mate. _Imprint _she scoffed in her head _who he hell decided that shape-shifters needed a little help to find their one true love? Whoever it was deserves an eternity in the seventh circle of Hades._

It's not even the fact that she has a soul mate that's pissed her off. Merely the fact the poor boy was heartbroken not so long ago, and now what? She's supposed to come in and expect everything to be fine and dandy because some higher power believes that _he _would be able to help make the next line of pups stronger than the last? Pfft, yeah, right.

Not only that, but it would be dangerous for them to be become anything more than mere acquaintances.

She sighed as she remembered the reason for being in Ipswich.

Her father had married his imprint and they had become Jacob and Renesmee Black, when her mother had announced that she was with child. Grandma Bella and Great Aunt Rose were ecstatic, embracing her mother while sobbing without tears.

Her Grandpa Edward was a little less enthusiastic, not only was his child now having a child, but it would be a werewolf-vampire-human hybrid. He worried for both mother and child.

Turns out he didn't need to worry.

Renesemee's pregnancy was similar to her own mothers, in the sense that it was faster than most. Grandma Bella was pregnant for about a month, whereas her mother had been pregnant for about three. And as it turns out, her mother was not in pain constantly, for the mere fact that she was half-vampire and had a more durable body than her mother before her.

Piper Annabelle Black was born naturally and without the need of vampire venom.

She was the first of three children her mother would bring into this world.

On Piper's seventh birthday – where she looked rather older than your typical seven year old – her Great Aunt Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming, and thus the family scattered. Each into pairs of two – mates together – and Piper, her younger brothers, Jett and Billy, along with their parents moved around constantly, until her mother received word that the Volturi tracker – Demetri – had been taken out and it was relatively safe for the family of five to settle down somewhere, as long as they kept in touch and stayed on their guard.

Her father had tried to get her a single room – so it would be easier for her to go on patrols at night – but did not succeed as the Provost had told him all the single rooms were currently full. The last being taken by Sarah Wenham, coincidentally the girl who had broken Piper's soul mates heart. _Bitch_.

Piper's thoughts were broken into as her younger brother Jett flung open the door with an almighty bang, thus waking up the poor students whom had fallen asleep during the teacher's monotone rant on the American government.

Piper laughed silently as the whole room – teacher included – gaped at her little (though not many people would think) brother.

Where as Piper looked like a replica of their mother – Minus the pale skin and brown eyes (her skin was from her father and her blue eyes from her Great Grandmother Renee) – her brother Jett was a replica of their father. Six foot ten with bulging muscles, short ebony black hair and black soulful eyes. She had seen many a girl fall into the depths of those eyes, never to return. Too bad her brother didn't date. Her brother was sweet and kind and gracious. A lot like her their grandparents Edward and Bella put together. He didn't believe in dating before he had found his imprint, even for the mere fact that he was saving himself for _the one_. He thought it was wrong to date girls when he knew eventually; one of them would have their hearts ripped to shreds because he dumped them for another girl.

So, her gigantor of a brother was innocent. He was mischievous, but innocent.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I had to drop off my little brother at school, and well… I kinda got lost." He admitted sheepishly.

The teacher paled a little at being directly spoken to by the extremely tall native guy. "Ahh... Y-Yes, Ahem. Mr. Black, is it?"

"Just Jett sir. Mr. Black is my father," he smiled. Piper rolled her eyes as her brother smiled. She just watched the girl population of the class swoon into unconsciousness.

The teacher cleared his throat a little, feeling a bit better than this humungous boy was cheerful and friendly. "Yes, well, Jett. Can you please go sit by your sister?"

Piper sighed as Jett grinned.

_And there go the rumours. _She thought bitterly as her lug-nut brother spring up the stairs with an inhuman grace that even the males had to stare at.

"Watch it with the human act, dork!" she hissed – too low for any human to hear – as he sprawled into the empty seat beside her.

"Get the stick out, Pip. Get the stick out." He said seriously before smirking at her and turning back to the teacher.

Caleb watched curiously from across the room as Piper scolded her brother – too low for him to hear – and then watched him smirk as Piper's face flushed (not that you could tell very well with her darkish skin) in anger.

He frowned as the boy – Jett – leaned over his sister and said something, then as she hissed something back to him. Jett then reached over for something but she slapped his hand away, watching him cradle the sore appendage in satisfaction.

Piper then sighed and rolled her eyes as she handed her brother the notes she had taken during class, he smiled widely, showing off his perfect white teeth, and kissed her on the cheek.

Caleb spent the rest of the class thinking about how beautiful Piper made the Spencer uniform look.

--

"I mean, did you _see _the size of him? It's like Godzilla decided to mate with a freaking human! Honestly, how can anyone be so tall?"

Piper laughed as she heard one of the Sons of Ipswich – Reid – rant about her brother's height.

"And, did you see those girls in the class? How they almost fainted at him _smiling_? What's he got that I don't?" he finished with a huff and pout as Piper slid up behind them.

"Innocence." She said from behind the group.

Piper cackled as they all jumped and spun around. "What?" asked Reid.

"Innocence. My brother, not only had good looks, but the girls can see he's innocent and kind, and think that because of that they won't get hurt or used." She explained.

"_Think_? You mean he _does _hurt them?" Kate questioned curiously.

Piper shrugged. "Not in the way you're thinking. My brother doesn't date. So they get hurt from rejection, but that's hardly his fault."

Kate frowned. "Oh… why doesn't he date?"

"He believes in 'the one.'" Piper said, smiling grimly.

"'The One'? Bah! He's bat crazy, I tell you!" Reid exclaimed as he waved his hands around for emphasis.

Piper laughed. "I've been trying to tell people for years,"

Caleb smiled as he cut Reid off. "So, you want to come to Nicky's with us tonight?" he asked, looking into her deep blue eyes.

Piper flushed and fumbled for words. "Um, w-what's Nicky's?" she asked, reigning in her need to touch her imprint.

"It's like a bar and grill that we all hang out with, it's super fun! Please come, Piper!" Kate asked as she ducked out from under Pogue's arm and curled herself into Piper, looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! Not the puppy eyes!" Piper exclaimed exaggeratedly as she threw her arm over her eyes. Kate fought back giggles as she pushed out her bottom lip to add effect.

"Oh, help me! Anyone help me!" Piper yelled out at Kate tugged harder on her arm. "Oh, fine! I'll go, I'll go!" she laughed.

Kate finally let her giggles go as she untangled herself from Pipers body.

Once her laughing had run its course she frowned at Piper. "Are you sick?"

Piper's smile became strained as her face paled dramatically. "Sick? Why would you ask something like that?" she questioned.

Kate frowned and put the back of her hand on Piper's forehead. "You're just… Hot." She said as she pulled her hand back from the burning heat of Piper's head.

Reid sniggered at the two girls. "I think Kate's leaving you for Piper, Pogo old boy!"

"Not that kind of hot!" Kate snapped. "Your temperature… you're burning up!"

"No, I'm not," Piper said as she pulled away from Kate's hand, which was once again going for her head. "It's a Quileute thing… We all run a little fever… Nothing to be concerned over." She said evasively.

Kate 'hm'ed at Piper's answer but let the matter drop as they all split up for the end of the day study hall.

Piper sighed as she doodled on her notebook.

She couldn't believe it! It hasn't even been a week since they got here and already people were suspicious of her. _Damn it _she thought _damn it all to hell! _

Piper sighed as she looked once again at Caleb from across the room. She didn't know much about imprinting, but she had already figured out that it hurt physically not to be in contact with her imprint for long amounts of time. She didn't know how the hell she was going to make this work when she had an ancient vampire coven after her.

Piper sighed as she looked down onto her page into deep brown eyes. The eyes of Caleb Danvers were staring back up at her from her book. Quickly she scribbled them out before anyone could see, and slammed the book closed.

She knew she should just cut all ties off to these people, but something inside of her couldn't bring her to do it. Maybe it was the fact that Caleb was her imprint, and if she cut them off, she'd have to cut him off too. Or maybe, just maybe, it's because these were the first friends she had that were not of the supernatural kind.

_Friends _she mused to herself. _I like the sound of that_.

--

**What do ya think? **

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Happy

**Larger Than Life**

**Chapter THREE.**

**Happy.**

Piper yawned as she stretched.

She had been finishing up unpacking her things and trying to sort out what she was going to wear tonight to Nicky's.

She finally decided on a pair of hipster jeans and a plain black tank top. She didn't really need a jacket but put one on for appearance sake.

She had just tied her long bronze hair into a high ponytail when Kate burst into the room like a wild animal. "Oh god! I'm so late! Pogue and I were making out, and well, you get the point! He wouldn't let me leave, I'm never going to be ready!" she wailed as she flipped through her closet, grabbed her make up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Piper laughed to herself over Kate's antics as she put in a pair of gold hoop earrings and her locket that she had gotten from her Grandpa Edward. She sprayed on a little perfume and twirled as she looked over her handy work in the mirror.

"Let's go, Kate!" she called as she picked up her keys, wallet, make up, iPod and shoved them all into a small handbag.

"Coming!" Kate ran out and shoved her feet into a pair of ugg boots and sprung up from the bed. "Let's go!" she called as she ran out the door.

When Piper got to the parking lot she saw Kate standing there looking confused. "Which car is yours?" she frowned.

Piper laughed. "Come," she said as she took Kate's hand and dragged her towards a bright yellow 2006 Camaro Concept with black racing stripes. Piper had always loved the transformers, Bumblebee was always her favourite. So when the transformers movie came out, and they used a Camaro for Bumblebee's Alt Form, she had pleaded and begged until her Aunt Alice went and bought one for her – if only to shut her up. After that she had her Aunt Rose teach her everything about cars she could, because she trusted no one but herself and Rosalie with her baby.

"Oh my god! This, is your car?" Kate squealed as Piper pressed the automatic door button.

"Yes, this is my baby," Piper grinned as they both got in and put their seatbelts on.

Kate looked around the car in awe. "It's just like the car from the transformers movie!"

Piper laughed. "I know! That's where I first saw it, so my aunt bought it for me."

"So cool." She heard Kate mumble before she revved the engine, grinning happily as it gave a loud roar. Piper pulled out of park and reversed onto the main road.

"Music?" she questioned Kate as she changed gears.

"What you got?" Kate asked as she poked around in the glove compartment.

Piper reached over and turned on the CD player. "There should be a mix CD in here," she said as she kept an eye on the road. "Find a song you like."

Kate smiled as she turned it up when she found a song she liked. Piper laughed as Animals by Nickelback came on full blast through her custom speakers. She poked Kate and motioned for her to roll down the window as she herself had already done.

Piper looked into the rear view mirror and saw a large black hummer coming up behind her into the next lane. The two windows roller down and she could see the four sons of Ipswich in the tank of a car.

Kate smiled coyly at Pogue as she sang along with the suggestive lyrics; Piper laughing as Pogue seemingly flushed and adjusted himself in the car.

Piper turned down the music – as per Reid's request – and listened as he steered the car closer. "This your beast?" he asked Piper.

"Sure is, honey. Up for a little wager?" she asked flirtatiously.

Reid scoffed. "This tank against that little thing? You wish."

"Why don't we put your money where your mouth is, eh?" she teased as she raised an eyebrow. "Five hundred bucks says my baby can kick your cars ass."

"Alright. First to the end of Old Dell Road, seeing as we turn to go to Nicky's there, got it?" he asked as he stopped to a stand still.

"Perfect," She purred as she lined her car up with his perfectly.

Kate rolled up her window and gazed worriedly at her new friend. "You sure about this?" she asked softly.

Piper laughed at Kate's concern. "Honey, I come from a family of speed-demons, we raced all the time, besides, all of my boy is custom, nothing stock about him, baby." She said as she winked at the boys and rolled up her window as well.

She listened with her super-hearing to Tyler's count down.

"Three!"

Piper revved her engine slightly, not taking her foot off the brake.

"Two!"

She pushed down harder as she waited for the go-ahead.

"One!"

She rested her hand comfortably on the shift-stick as she smirked ahead of her.

"GO!"

She took her foot off the break as her tired squealed and burnt rubber against the pavement, taking off at a beautiful speed of 0 – 100 in 3.4 seconds. God she was proud of her baby.

She could see the Hummer gaining ground in her mirrors as she shifted and pressed down even harder on the pedal.

She watched as Reid's face contorted in realization of the fact she was fully customised, not stock. Then he turned angry and sped up.

She put her eyes back to the road just as the Hummer gained even more speed and levelled his car with hers. She smirked out of the window – not that he could see through the tint – and sped up even more, keeping pace with the Hummer.

"That's the end!" Kate pointed at the forest which could be seen.

"Then let's finish this," Piper smiled as she shifted the stick back once again, pressing down harder on the gas, watching in hysterics as the hummer was lost in her dust.

--

Kate was ready to scream by the time they got to Nicky's.

"I am never, _ever_ driving with you again!" she wailed as she flung herself out of the car and onto the floor, nearly kissing the pavement in joy.

"You are such a baby!" Piper laughed as she shut her own door and locked the car.

The hummer pulled up as one fuming Reid and three laughing sons stumbled out of the car. "You bitch!" Reid snarled as he slammed the drivers' door shut. "You knew everything was custom!"

"Not my fault." Piper said, looking at her nails uninterestedly. "Pay up."

Reid continued to grumble as he pulled out his wallet and handed her five one hundred dollar notes.

"Thanks, honey, was a pleasure racing you." She purred as the money went down her cleavage, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she put an arm around Kate and dragged them into the bar.

Tyler laughed at his friends face. "You totally got played!"

Caleb laughed along with his friends – for the first time in what felt like forever – but was secretly trying to understand why he felt jealous when he saw Piper act like that towards Reid. He couldn't… Like her, could he? He was only _just _starting to get over Sarah.

Caleb frowned as he thought her name. Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Sarah. _Sarah_. No matter how many different ways he said it, he didn't feel the pang in his heart anymore when he thought about it. "Sarah." He murmured out loud to himself. Nothing.

Caleb smiled widely as he looked towards Piper. Could she have been the cause of this? He secretly hoped so.

"Yo, Caleb! Wanna play foosball?" Pogue called out.

Caleb looked at his friend and laughed. "I'm gunna kick your ass!" he said as he made his way to the foosball table.

Pogue frowned at his best friend but smiled widely. "Good to have you back, man!" he said as he slapped him on the back.

"It's good to be back." Caleb said. And for once, he wasn't lying.

--

"I think Caleb likes yo-ou!" Kate sang as both girls took a bathroom break some three and a half hours after they first entered the bar.

"Bull! What makes you think that?" Piper asked, secretly hoping it was true.

"After Sarah broke it off with Caleb he was a wreck, honestly. Now he's like his normal self again! Believe me, he likes you."

Piper blushed as she pushed a strand of hair back. "Really?" she asked shyly.

"Oh my god! Are you blushing?" Kate squealed as she washed her hands.

"Shut up, Kate." The bronze haired girl mumbled as they walked out together.

Piper sighed happily as she thought about it. All night Caleb had found little ways to touch her hand, shoulder, hair… anything really. He bought her dinner and even went to the bar and got her drinks refilled before she asked. He also had been asking a lot of questions. Nothing too personal, but things like 'what's your favourite…?' and so on and so forth. It made Piper want to burst with happiness – her imprint wanted her back!

She never knew it could feel like this. Of course, she had seen her mother and father, as well as the far reaching love of the imprint between them, but she always thought that female werewolves could not imprint. At least that's what she had been told by Leah, whom had become even more bitter with age – she had desperately wanted to imprint but had never done so. Thus preferring to stick as close as she could to Piper, the only one who knew how she felt on the issue of being a female in a pack of males.

Piper secretly wondered if Leah would hate her now that she had imprinted as well, or if she would hold onto hope that her own soul mate was out there somewhere, now that she knew on no uncertain terms that females _could _imprint.

Piper pushed her thoughts of Leah and the pack to the back of her mind as her and Kate reached the table, Piper getting a beautiful, gleaming smile from one Mr. Danvers.

_I could really get used to this, _she mused as she smiled shyly back and took her seat _I could get really used to being here, happy._

--

**Like? Hate? Love?**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Strange

**Larger Than Life**

**Chapter FOUR.**

**Strange.**

_Caleb frowned as he looked around the empty hallways of Spencer Academy._

_He flinched, startled as a whispered voice floated from up ahead. Looking around curiously, Caleb proceeded to pad lightly down the hallway – bare footed._

_Reaching out he opened the door – which he now realised was the doorway to the Spencer swimming pool – and turned the knob. Pushing it open slowly he took stock of his surroundings._

_Curiously enough, the tiled floor of the swimming area was not wet like it usually was; in fact, it was as dry as a bone. The lights were off; the only illumination was coming from the pool. Where towels, caps and goggles usually sat, the benches were empty._

_Walking further in, Caleb listened as his footsteps echoed off the walls, bouncing back four times louder than they actually were._

_Turning his head, he caught a flash of colour from his left. Looking over towards the pool, he spied what seemed to be a female figure swim delicately towards his end of the pool._

_Frowning again he trotted over to the edge and leaned over, looking curiously at the water blurred figure._

_Just as he was about to back away from the water a tanned hand shot out of the water and grabbed the front of his shirt. With a startled gasp, Caleb was sent tumbling into the shock of very cold water._

_Keeping his eyes closed, he breached the surface with the grace that only a swimmer could posses, taking in shuddering gasps of air, occasionally choking up water._

_Shaking his head and wiping his eyes, he looked around and saw the reason for his fall._

_There floating seductively before him naked was Piper Black._

_Caleb's eyes went wide as he look her in; her shapely figure, perfectly sized breasts that floated on the top of the water, gazing at him with bedroom eyes and a come hither stare._

"_Uh… P-piper?" he choked out uncertainly. "What are y-you doing?"_

"_Caleb…" her husky voice floated out, grin widening. "Come here," she crooked her finger._

_He complied without a single thought in his head. It was as if he was in a haze. He had no idea what was going on._

_Piper's arms wrapped around his neck as her bare body pressed up against his slightly clothed one. Cold water or not – he could feel himself getting hard._

"_Caleb," her voice whispered once again as he lips connected with his._

_He groaned at the contact, arms automatically wrapping around her waist, lifting her up; dragging her body deliciously along his. Her lips moved slowly; sensuously. Her tongue pushed into his mouth without remorse, probing the deepest corners, moaning when his hands skimmed over the sides of her breasts._

_Piper disconnected their mouths and panted slightly._

_Opening her mouth she smiled. "I'm a tit's an ass man…"_

_Caleb frowned. What?_

"_I'm a tit's and ass man…"_

Jerking up, Caleb panted for air. It was just a dream… fuck!

"_I'm a tit's and – !" _

He snatched his phone up and pressed send, pulling the phone to his ear and snarled. "Reid! What?"

"_Chill out dude, just calling to tell you you're late to school,_" The blonde sons' voice laughed through the speaker.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"_School… you're late! Dude where's your head at? Hurry up!_"

Caleb pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in frustration. God damn it! It was all a fucking dream! Bah!

Throwing his phone to the side he bolted out of bed and looked at the time. 10:49 his clock blinked innocently up at him. He'd forgotten to set his alarm the morning before. Damn.

Flying around his room, he got his shit together as he ran down past his mother – who was hung over – and out the door, flinging himself into his mustang and starting the engine.

--

Caleb yawned as he got out of his AP English class.

He hadn't seen anyone, because as soon as he had flung his car into a parking spot he had stumbled his way into his class, apologizing profusely to the teacher.

He was now walking down the crowded halls towards the cafeteria as it was currently lunch time. Shoving his bags onto a seat at his regular table, Caleb then trotted off to get lunch.

He took a tray and looked at today's choices.

**BURGER DAY.**

**Any burger of your choice - $4.00**

He laughed mentally – it wasn't one of the worst they've had.

Making his choice of a chicken burger with fires and a soda he payed the lunch lady and turned to go back to one of his seats. Only he didn't get that far.

"Mpfh! Sorry!" a feminine voice sounded in his ears.

"Oh, Sarah," he sighed mentally – only him.

"Caleb!"

"Err, hi."

He watched as Sarah shuffled her feet and frowned at him. "Hi,"

"So… how are you?" he implored, looking into her face. He was kinda glad it didn't hurt so much anymore, maybe they could be friends?

"Um… good, you?"

"Great! How is Bordy?" fuck. He couldn't believe he just asked that! Was he so desperate for conversation that he asked after someone he didn't even like? God damn it.

"Oh um, o-okay I guess," Sarah stuttered as she flushed lightly and wondered what was up with her ex-boyfriend.

"Ah, good. So I'm just gunna –"

His sentence was cut off as an arm came around Sarah's shoulders and pulled her into a slightly weedy looking body, a kiss planting itself onto her temple.

"What's up babe?" Bordy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing just talking to Caleb," she sighed.

"Why?"

Caleb turned and walked around the now arguing couple as he went to his – now full – table. Sitting down he started to eat, shoving his burger to his mouth and taking out a chunk.

"Where's Piper?" he asked his friends.

"Oh, she's getting food." Kate answered as she narrowed her eyes to the still arguing forms of Bordy and Sarah. "Yeah… anyway, the Provost wanted to see how she was fitting in last period so she was a bit later than us – oh here she is now!"

Caleb's eyes locked onto the half native girl as she tumbled gracefully – can someone tumble gracefully? He didn't know, it sure looked like it – into the last seat and dropped her tray on the table.

The rest of the table gaped at her tray as she, oblivious to the looks she was getting, started to practically inhale the mountain of food in front of her.

"Um, Piper?" he asked cautiously.

"Mmm?" she mumbled around her second burger.

"Are, are you going to eat all… that?"

"Mmhmm."

"No way can you eat all that!" Reid called.

"Sure I can," she smiled as she swallowed the last bite of her second burger.

"Um…" Kate said. "There's like six more burgers and thee big chip buckets, and you've already had some… you're not… pregnant, are you?" she whispered.

Caleb's eyes widened at Kate question. Was it possible Piper was pregnant? He'd never seen a girl able to eat like this…

"Am I – what! Jesus Kate! No I'm not pregnant!" she hissed back furiously. "I can just eat a lot; I have a fast metabolism is all."

Conversation lulled after that, everyone watching Piper eat _all _her food from the corner of their eyes.

--

Over the next week, Caleb started to notice oddities about their new friend, some of which didn't sit right with him.

First, after the food fiasco, as he dubbed it in his mind, came her abnormal hearing.

_Caleb was sitting in his American Government class, but wasn't really paying attention. Actually he was gazing at Piper Black's pretty face, also listening into the trash talk that Kira Snider and her groupie Melanie Hank love to circulate._

"… _what about Piper Black? I heard she's like, pregnant!" Melanie hissed to Kira._

_Caleb watched curiously as Piper's head twitched, as if to turn at the sound of her name, but stopped it at the last second._

"… _No, the reason she eats that much is because she's anorexic, she can eat bucket loads because she just throws it up later," Kira stated as if she knew everything. "I mean, do you _see _her hanging around the Sons' as if she's actually worth noticing? She's butt ugly and her hips are way too wide, I mean puh-lease!"_

_Caleb frowned as he caught a glimpse of Piper's face on the way out of class. _

_She had tears in her eyes, as if she'd heard the whole conversation._

Then there was the time he almost had a heart attack when she appeared out of no where.

_It was night time and Caleb was walking to his car, the parking lot empty._

_He had gone to see Tyler about some homework he missed in his English that day he was late, but Reid was occupying the room at the time, with a female companion. So he and Tyler sat around and waited until their friends was finished._

_Caleb started out of his musings when he felt a hand on his elbow. Swinging around he gazed at Piper as she stood, smiling at him._

_He coughed and stuttered. "Uh… w-where did you come from?"_

"_Silly, I was calling you for two minutes! Tyler said to give you this," she held out some extra English papers._

_Caleb took the papers in thanks and started towards his car again. He was sure that she hadn't called him before… What was up with that? _

After that was the time she held up Tyler's whole body with one hand.

_The halls were packed as the sons' and their two friends made their way to the swimming pool._

_Kids were yelling and bumping into each other as people tried to make it to their next classes on time._

_Out of no where a tall, but lanky guy came barrelling down the hallway and straight into Tyler's shoulder._

_On reflex, Caleb almost used, but stopped as Piper's hand flashed out super quick and wrapped around Tyler's bicep, heaving him up with one hand onto his feet._

"_How'd you do that?" Tyler asked in a daze._

"_Oh, uh, my dads real strong, I guess it passed into my genes as well," she said nervously._

_Tyler had bought that excuse, but Caleb had not._

It was during a failed prank that he learnt of her unique nose.

_Caleb watched sneakily as Reid noiselessly crept up on Piper._

_He bit his lip to stop his smile as Reid's hands raised over her head, ready to come down on each shoulder, thus, giving Piper the scare of her life._

"_Sorry, Reid. You'll have to do better than that." Piper said, as she smiled and turned her head._

_Reid's face dropped as his brow furrowed._

"_How'd you know I was there? How'd you even know it was me?"_

_Piper laughed uneasily as she flicked her eyes over Caleb. "I uh, I smelt your cologne."_

_Funny thing, Reid uses the same cologne as two other sons. None of which were at the table at the time._

Paired up with the fact that Kate has more than once mentioned that Piper's always running a high temperature, yet always perfectly healthy, Caleb knew that something was not right about her.

But he planned to give Piper the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if everything went bad, he and his brother's could protect the people. But he just wasn't ready to consider this girl was a threat.

_Strange _he mused, lying in bed. _There are a lot of strange things revolving around Piper Black._

--

**What do ya think?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**


End file.
